Nyarlathotep
Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos is an Outer God from H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos. Described as a very terrifying being and a cruel and dark deity, he is worshiped by many cults. Often considered the "soul of the Outer Gods", Nyarlathotep is the only one that might be considered truly conscious and sapient. While the other Outer Gods have, for the most part, no interest in mortal beings (save when they are invoked or summoned by their cults), Nyarlathotep is aware of mortal life - and entirely malevolent towards it. As the soul of the Outer Gods, Nyarlathotep is the one who controls the rest. Whenever an Outer God takes an active hand in the lives of mortals, it is Nyarlathotep pulling the strings. Personality Nyarlathotep enjoys driving people insane and finds the act to be more enjoyable than simple death and destruction. He is an altogether more human-like evil than the other Outer Gods, frequently employing deception and manipulation, even propaganda, to achieve his goals and often mingling with humans in order to seal their doom. These traits, combined with his ability to walk freely amongst mortal life, may make him the most dangerous of all Lovecraftian monsters and it has been suggested by some that he might be the creature that will ultimately destroy the world. He is extremely loyal towards Azathoth and will fulfill his orders without question. Appearance Nyarlathotep is described as a master shape-shifter with over a thousand forms, many of which are seen as monstrous and capable of driving mortals insane - a trait common to Lovecraftian monsters. However, unlike many other Outer Gods he frequently takes on a human form. His most famous manifestation throughout the Cthulhu Mythos is The Black Pharaoh, an enigmatic male dressed in the attire of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. Relation to Slender Man Even though his true form does not look like Slender Man at all, Nyarlathotep has the abillity to manifest as many different avatars, bringing him the title of the''' God of a Thousand Forms'. Many of them share the lack of a face. The one closest to Slender Man is known by the title of '"The Dark One", a tall man, pitch black and faceless, who has the ability to walk through any physical matter in his way. The name Nyarlathotep also shares similarity to the name Gorr'Ryaehotep, which was given to Slender Man in DarkHarvest00. Nyarlathotep's Forms Trivia *The name of this deity is noted for its Egyptian suffix -hotep, which gives its name an Egyptian tone. Gallery '''Some of the following images may contain content not suitable for those under the age of 18 and are not safe for work. Please proceed with caution. Nyarlathotep-BOOM.jpg|Nyarlathotep in Fall of Cthulhu Nyarlathotep the Dark One.jpg|Drawn by Tillinghast23 3c4f60ee-5ca1-4db2-84d8-02e66d084fd5.jpg 1370663587566.jpg Nyarlethotep by lee gibbons .jpg|Drawn by Lee Gibbons Tumblr lrxpvdqXkL1qiteeyo1 500.jpg Nyarlathotep by douzen-d5i2s79.jpg|Drawn by douzen Nyarlathotep evoked by Keziah Mason.jpg|Nyarlathotep evoked and summoned by his malicious disciple, the witch Keziah Mason Black-pharaoh.gif|The Black Pharaoh --The Chaos God--.png|The Chaos God Crawling Chaos.jpg|The Crawling Chaos 3356580-nyarlathotep.jpg Nyarlathotep by erkanerturk-d4h5bgg.jpg|Drawn by erkanerturk The-crawling-chaos 98503 1348627091 1280 1280.jpg Nyarlathotep Persona.jpg|One of Nyarlathotep's numerous forms throughout the Megami Tensei video game franchise Nyaruko-sanity1.jpg|Nyaruko, a more comedic interpretation of Nyarlathotep from Nyaruko: Crawling with Love Bonemason.jpg|The Bone Mason, drawn by Michael Bukowski Crooked.jpg|The Crooked Spectre, drawn by Michael Bukowski Ballingrud.jpg|The Harbinger of the Abyssal Maw, drawn by Michael Bukowski Host.jpg|Human Host, drawn by Michael Bukowski Orrin.jpg|The Idol of the Headless Man, drawn by Michael Bukowski Insatiableone.jpg|The Insatiable One I, drawn by Michael Bukowski Insatiable2.jpg|The Insatiable One II, drawn by Michael Bukowski Jackolantern.jpg|Jack O'Lantern, drawn by Michael Bukowski Monolith.jpg|Minister of the Monoliths, drawn by Michael Bukowski Nyogtha.jpg|Nyogtha, drawn by Michael Bukowski Langan.jpg|The Obsidian Pharaoh , drawn by Michael Bukowski QIR.jpg|The Queen in Red, drawn by Michael Bukowski Redgirl.jpg|The Red Girl of Chatouye, drawn by Michael Bukowski Nixon.jpg|Nyarlathotep disguised as Richard Nixon, drawn by Michael Bukowski Sisters.jpg|Sisters of the Darksome Night, drawn by Michael Bukowski Strangedarkone.jpg|The Strange Dark One, drawn by Michael Bukowski Notadog.jpg|That Which Is Not A Dog, drawn by Michael Bukowski Dolman.jpg|The Thing From The Dolmen, drawn by Michael Bukowski Thoth.png|Thoth, drawn by Michael Bukowski Zupan.png|Zupan, drawn by Michael Bukowski ArtGrounds com - LaughingFish - Necronomicon V Nyarlathotep Rises.png|Artist: DarkShadows ArtGrounds com - LaughingFish - Call of Cthulhu - Nephren-Ka The Coming Forth.png|Artist: DarkShadows External Links *The original short story *Nyarlathotep's Wikipedia article *Cthulhu Mythos Wikipedia article Category:Characters Category:Possible Influence Category:Popular Culture